Kenny Loggins and Roy Orbison with Toto: Live at Los Angeles
}} Track listing # "I'm Alright" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "Only the Lonely" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "Your Mama Don't Dance" (Lead vocals: Kenny Loggins with Roy Orbison) # "Blue Angel" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "This is It" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "Running Scared" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "Oh, Pretty Woman" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "Whenever I Call You "Friend"" (Lead vocals: Kenny Loggins and Roy Orbison) # "Love Hurts" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "You Are So Beautiful" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "Dream Baby" (Lead vocals: Roy Orbison with Kenny Loggins) # "Heartlight" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "The Crowd" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "Vox Humana" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "Leah" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "Danger Zone" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "In Dreams" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "Almost Over You" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "Crying" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "Forever" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "Unchained Melody" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "A Long and Lasting Love" (Lead vocals: Kenny Loggins and Roy Orbison) # "After All" (Lead vocals: Roy Orbison and Kenny Loggins) # "Mean Woman Blues" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "Nobody's Fool" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "Working for the Man" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "We've Got Tonight" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "What About Me?" (Lead vocals: Kenny Loggins and Roy Orbison) # "Playing with the Boys" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "Ooby Dooby" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "Keep the Fire" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "Blue Bayou" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "A New Way to Say I Love You" (Lead vocals: Kenny Loggins and Roy Orbison) # "Wanna Give My Love" (Lead vocals: Kenny Loggins and Roy Orbison) # "Falling" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "Still Willing to Try" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "I Drove All Night" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "Don't Fight It" (Lead vocals: Kenny Loggins and Joseph Williams) # "Lana" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "Heart to Heart" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "Go Go Go (Down the Line)" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "Meet Me Half Way" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) # "A Love So Beautiful" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "I Know Her So Well" (Lead vocals: Kenny Loggins and Roy Orbison) # "It's Over" (Lead vocal: Roy Orbison) # "Footloose" (Lead vocal: Kenny Loggins) Personnel * Kenny Loggins – lead and backing vocals, electric guitar, acoustic guitar * Roy Orbison – lead and backing vocals, acoustic guitar, electric guitar Toto * Joseph Williams – backing vocals, lead vocals on "Don't Fight It" * Steve Lukather – electric guitar * David Paich – keyboards, synthesizer * Steve Porcaro – synthesizer * Mike Porcaro – bass guitar * Jeff Porcaro – drums, percussion Additional musicians * Tom Kelly – backing vocals * Joe Porcaro – percussion * Lenny Castro – percussion * Jerry Hey – horn arrangements * Tom Scott – horn arrangements * Marty Paich – orchestral arrangements * James Newton Howard – orchestral arrangements Category:Albums Category:1988 Category:Music Category:TV Specials Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Live-Action Category:1989 albums Category:Billboard 200 albums Category:Kenny Loggins albums Category:Roy Orbison albums Category:Toto albums Category:Television Special Category:Television Specials Category:Virgin Records albums Category:Columbia Records albums